I can't live without you
by karen.reyes.3572
Summary: Soul no sabe que hacer, Maka esta apunto de morir y los médicos no le dan esperanzas de vida. ¿Que hará para no perderla?... Romance SXM,B&T,K
1. I can't live without you

_**Hola!, espero que en esta segunda historia que subo, sea de su agrado, sobre todo por que pienso terminarla ya que me he inspirado en hacerla y no quiero dejar de escribirla, a casi lo olvido: "Los personajes de Soul Eater Maka etc. no me pertenecen, si no a Atsushi Ohkubo", no digo nada mas y espero que lo disfruten y a leer se ha dicho!...**_

-Donde estoy?, que pasa, por que no puedo despertar, acaso…estoy muerta?, no es imposible, que yo recuerde aun sigo viva, peroentonces que significa esto, porque de pronto siento que estoycayendo en una profunda oscuridad, es imposible caer sin llegar atocar el suelo u/o alguna superficie que me permita estar en pie.

Pensándolo bien no esta tan oscuro que digamos, alcanzo a ver una pequeña luz que resplandece y entre mas me acerco a ella, esta se aleja, que hago?, quedarme quieta y esperar o buscar una salida?, un momento, si no estoy muerta por que no puedo sentirme?, no puede ser que pasa por que estoy desapareciendo no, no puede ser entonces en verdad que si estoy muerta…

**GENERAL POV.**

Dentro del hospital de emergencias en una de las habitaciones se encontraban varios médicos tratando de salvar la vida de aquella joven que hacia unas horas había sufrido un accidente .Su carro fue prensado por un tráiler de carga y arrastrado hasta la orilla de un muelle en el que la joven callo perdiendo la conciencia quedando muy mal herida y apunto de morir.

Fuera de la habitación estaban seis personas esperando respuesta alguna de los médicos sobre la situación en la que se encontraba la chica. Todos mantenían en sus rostros la preocupación por ella, sin embargo no recibieron noticia alguna, ya que todo seguía igual desde hacia 4 horas. La chica callo en coma y nadie daba esperanza alguna de que sobreviviera. Si su estado era bastante grave e incluso los medicos habían sugerido a sus familiares desconectarla del respirador artificial, pero ellos no perdían las esperanzas mucho menos el, su amado novio.

**SOUL**

Como fue que paso esto, jamás me perdonare el haber dejado que se marchara y mas si sabia que estaba en ese estado. Debí detenerla incluso si ella se hubiese enfadado conmigo. Me repetía una y otra vez regañándome a mi mismo. Hace ya mas de 4 horas que nos habían dicho que Maka no viviría y que lo mejor seria desconectarla, pero yo no podía permitirlo, por supuesto que no yo sabia que en cualquier momento ella despertara del coma y volvería a sonreír de forma hermosa como solo ella puede hacerlo, pero hay algo que aun no me queda claro, ¿como fue que la encontraron cerca de las afueras de Death City? se suponía que ella iba rumbo a casa de Tsubaki, y después se iría a casa, no entiendo, que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de dirección.

-Oye soul lamento lo que paso, sabes algo, ya te dijeron que pasara con Maka?-Me pregunto Black Star quien llevaba rato esperando al igual que yo y los demás de una respuesta.

-No aun no he sabido nada, solo lo que escuchaste hace rato -lo de que la desconectarían- yo solo asentí, no podía imaginarme el perderla el solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que mi corazón se sintiera destruido.

-Tienes que ser fuerte hermano también me duele por que es mi amiga pero- Cállate no vuelvas a decir eso ella va a estar bien lo se solo que…-no pude contener mas mis lagrimas estaba destrozado me dolía mucho el pecho no sabia que hacer para ayudarla para no perderla ya no pude mas y salí corriendo de ahí.

Que es lo que uno tiene que hacer para no perder al ser mas amado? Maka es mi todo, mi mundo mi ser la razón por la que existo y por sobretodo la dueña de mi corazón y mis sentimientos, si morir es la respuesta que busco eso haré, moriré y así jamás me Separaran de ella ni la misma muerte podrá evitar que estemos juntos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Que tal quedo?, me pregunto si les habrá gustado -_-, si fue asi, espero sus Reviews, claro si se puede, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos.**_


	2. Our favorite place

**¡Hola¡ de nuevo aquí esperando que esta continuación del****capitulo sea de su agrado, espero que disfruten el leer -_-**

**Black Star**

Soul se encontraba muy mal desde que recibimos la noticia de que lo mejor seria que desconectaran a Maka del respirador. Eso hizo que el saliera corriendo sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas y la verdad es que lo entiendo. Saber que estas apunto de perder a la persona que amas debe de ser terrible yo no podía imaginarme el perder a Tsubaki, eso es algo que ni yo mismo podría asimilar.

-Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y seguíamos esperando nuevas noticias. Hacia ya un buen rato que soul había desaparecido del hospital así que decidir ir a buscarlo. Probablemente en el estado en que se encuentra podría cometer alguna locura.

-Tsubaki quédate aquí espera un momento iré a buscar soul de acuerdo

- De acuerdo, y que le digo a Kid y a las chicas

-Solo diles que Salí junto con soul a tomar un poco de aire que no tardamos.

-Ella asintió y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta de salida del hospital, creo que lo mejor seria mantenernos todos unido en estos momentos apoyando a Soul, nuestra amiga Maka es su razón de vivir lo sabíamos incluso fuimos testigos aquel día cuando por fin él se decidido a declararle su amor.

- Ese día fue muy divertido el ver la cara de ambos al tiempo en que se decían cuanto se amaban el uno al otro pero nunca se habían

decidido, hasta que quien dio el primer paso fue mi amigo. No me lo esperaba fue una gran sorpresa ya que se decía ser un chico muy "cool", jajaja que divertido recordar esos momentos.

-Pero este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a recordar, la situación cada vez mas empeoraba y mas si ninguno de los doctores que estaban atendiendo a Maka seguían sin decirnos nada.

-En cuanto Salí me detuve un instante a pensar donde se habría metido y como empezar a buscarlo. Una cantina no a él nunca le gusto beber y menos si se trataba de cerveza, tal vez en su apartamento, no seria ilógico que fuera hasta allá tal vez en la iglesia no él nunca fue religioso y nunca se digno a pisar una. Entonces solo me quedaba un lugar nuestro escondite favorito.

-Un lugar al que nombramos "our favorite place", nuestro lugar preferido. En este lugar pasamos la mayor parte de nuestras aventuras, es hermoso y muy acogedor tiene un enorme lago que si lo miras detalladamente durante la noche se puede apreciar como si de un fino cristal se tratase. Y a sus alrededores enormes montañas con arboles de cerezo en la cima, y lo que mas nos gusta de ahí es ver el atardecer, observar como el sol se oculta.

-En dicho lugar fue donde llegamos a un acuerdo entre los tres. Soul Kid y yo. Que solo podrían entrar aquí aquellas personas que fuesen de gran importancia para nosotros y que prometiesen nunca revelar la ubicación de este.

-Me dirigí a aquel lugar podría jurar que se encontraba ahí, y dicho esto así fue. Se encontraba sentado en una orilla del lago y mantenía la vista perdida en el.

**Soul**

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera pude percatarme de la llegada de Black Star, quien se sentó a un lado de mí con cierta distancia. -Recuerdas cuando te dije que alfin me le declararía, fue precisamente en este lugar donde lo hice le dije lo mucho que la amo y que siempre estaría con ella.

-Black Star solo se quedo mirándome por unos momentos y asintió haciendo una mueca de sonrisa.

-Si me acuerdo y también recuerdo que casi te desmallas al saber que Maka sentía lo mismo y que se encontraba en la misma situación que tu-Me dijo haciendo que recordara ese día y se formara una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Así es, aquel día le dije lo mucho que la amo y que sin ella no puedo vivir.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije anteriormente seguiré **

**escribiendo esta historia ya que mantengo la idea de como **

**seguirá surgiendo.**

**Bueno eso es todo hasta pronto y gracias por leer.**


	3. ¿Un sueño?

**Soul**

Ya era muy tarde y pese a que me había tardado un buen rato charlando con Black Star me sentía mas despierto que nunca. Íbamos camino de regreso al hospital hasta que de pronto vino a mi mente de nuevo el por que Maka decidió cambiar de rumbo momentos antes del accidente.

Detuve unos instantes la motocicleta en la que veníamos Black y yo en aquel lugar donde ocurrió todo. Me detuve al percatarme de que todo se encontraba hecho un desastre y que el lugar era rodeado por unas cintas que decían "keep out" pero eso no impidió que entrara ignorando aquello. Era mas mi gran curiosidad por saber que había pasado que tampoco me percate de alguien me tocaba el hombro, en cuanto logre sentir aquel contacto creí que se trataba de algún guardia de seguridad que vigilaba el área y eso me tenso un poco. Al girarme para ver quien era suspire de alivio al ver la cara de mi mejor amigo que se encontraba un poco adormilado ya que durante todo el camino se la paso dormitando.

-jeje, veo que ya despertaste solté de pronto sin saber porque en tono burlón.

-Lo siento pero es que en verdad que no aguanto el sueño-dijo soltando un gran bostezo al aire- y bien ¿Porqué nos detuvimos aquí?-pregunto haciendo que mi rostro se pusiera serio.

-Es aquí donde Maka tuvo el accidente-dije mirando fijamente la grieta gigantesca que se encontraba justo aun lado del puente.

-¿Porqué estamos aquí?-inquirió Black con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que…no lo se, hay algo extraño en esto no te parece, es decir como ocurrió todo no te parece que esto fue provocado.

-¿Que?, ¡soul acaso piensas que alguien intento matar a Maka¡.

-Yo asentí al tiempo que reiteraba-Lo que paso no fue un simple accidente se que puede sonar estúpido pero algo dentro de mi me dice que averigüe lo que realmente sucedió no estoy muy seguro a donde me lleve todo esto pero..

-Soul, viejo estas diciendo cosas sin sentido ¿acaso tienes prueba de ello? No es posible que alguien quisiera matarla, es decir ¿que ganarían con eso?.

-No lo se pero lo averiguare y en cuanto lo sepa iré en busca de la persona que atento contra ella y no me contendré.

-Debes estar muy cansado por eso dices esas cansado. Anda vamos regresemos al hospital.

-Intente decirle algo pero no pude ya que él se giro yendo directo a la motocicleta.

Regresare y descubriré todo-dije en susurro pero logrando que aun así Black me oyese pero no dijo nada mas solo se subió a la moto y se acomodó dejándome un espacio y diciendo: yo manejo, tu no estas en condiciones- dijo iba a contestarle puesto que él era quien estaba adormilado pero solo le mostré una sonrisa asintiendo.

-Me subí y lo tome por la chamarra que llevaba puesta-procura no chocar quieres dije en tono burlón.

-jajaja ¡NI QUE EL GRAN BLACK STAR FUESE TAN TONTO PARA MANEJAR UNA INSIGNIFICANTE MOTO QUE NO SE COMPARA CON UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NYAJAJA¡-no lo decía por eso tonto, en fin volábamos quieres- le dije y el de inmediato hizo sonar el motor.

Antes de que arrancáramos, pude distinguir una presencia. Era sumamente gigantesca, tanto que hizo que me estremeciera al momento que me hacia sentir un poco aterrado y entonces supe que alguien nos vigilaba mientras estábamos hai, y por alguna entraña razón por primera vez en mi vida tenia miedo…

-Parpadee una vez mas sintiendo un enorme peso acumulado en el pecho. Era claro que me había quedado dormido y en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos y aquel peso que sentía provenía de mi amigo quien se encontraba recargado en mí sin la menor pena. Me reí al verlo así parecía toda una escena cómica roncando y con un globito que se asomaba por su nariz. 7:30 am, ya había amanecido y aun nos encontrábamos en el hospital.

La verdad es que no pude dormir bien. Durante la noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, mas bien parecía ser real y a la vez solo producto de mi imaginación pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue verme junto con Maka en el jardín de una hermosa casa y dos niños jugando en el, pareciera como si por un momento hubiese visto nuestro futuro. Realmente me encantaría estar así con ella, los dos viviendo juntos y ver crecer a nuestros hijos, sabia que esto era algo que ambos soñábamos, pero también sé que, nada de esto sucederá si ella no mejora.

**¡Bien esta la conti. Espero seguir subiendo caps, y gracias por aquellos que se toman las molestias de leer mis fics XD nos leemos!**


End file.
